Snippets
by Crycoria
Summary: some various bits and pieces of stories that Crycoria wrote while on her LDS mission, posted by AuthorSwimmerPoet, put in charge of the account, during the duration of her mission.
1. Chapter 1

**The following are some snippets of story that Crycoria sent to me, from on her mission, and has given me permission to post in lieu of her not being able to do so for herself. More chapters and snippets will be posted as I have time to type and upload them.  
**

**ASP**

* * *

_You'd think those two would know how to treat me by now. I'm not that naïve 8 year-old they met their first year anymore._

Crystal marched through the Hogwarts Express in search of an empty compartment. She had been excited to spend two weeks with the Weasley Family, expecting it to be an adventure. Instead she had found nothing but torture and being used as a science experiment.

Reaching the back of the train Crystal spotted two compartments. Looking to the right she saw a boy with messy black hair and glasses. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts Crystal began entering the second compartment when a red-head appeared farther down the train.

"Crystal! Fred 'n George have been looking for you! They wanted ya to join them."

As if on cue, the very people appeared directly behind their younger brother.

"Hey Crys! Angelina and Katie wanted to hear about that killer of a Quidditch game we played last week with that Muggle Ball as Snitch!"

Sighing, Crystal resolved to fight for her right to be alone. Entering the compartment, she had nearly set her bag above the seat when she was dragged by two sets of arms, bag still in hand, to another part of the train, where she was roughly shoved into a compartment where two third-year girls were sitting chatting happily with each other.

"You two are so dead when I get a chance!"

Fred and George both looked at each other, then back at Crystal and shrugged.

"Thought you woulda done that to us a long time ago. Then we remembered you weren't yet able to. You were missing one essential item. Your wand."

Glaring at the red-headed boy Crystal smirked as Fred realized the other two girls had grown silent.

"Where's your wand, Fred? Thought you always kept it in your pocket?" One of them asked.

Crystal's smirk became a laugh as she produced a wand from behind her back.

"Hey!"

Handing Fred his wand, Crystal began listing each thing the twins had done to her in two weeks.

"Let's see...There was the gnome in my bed, the ghoul in the attic that magically appeared in the bedroom, the Muggle 'science experiment' you 'conducted' from day one that I was there..."

"A Muggle science experiment? How in the world did you come up with that, you two?"

Fred grinned broadly and puffed up his chest a little. "That, Katie, is our little secret."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Their dad has Muggle books in his shed. They'd just finished one on Muggle science before I got there on the 12th and decided to see if I would go stir crazy being away from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for "so long" as they put it."

"That doesn't end 'til we get to Hogwarts."

Katie smacked Fred in the arm. "If you two'd sit down you would realize she's been away from the school before. The teachers take her camping almost every year. Didn't you say you were planning one with Hagrid this time?"

Crystal laughed. "I was going to. Then mid-July they realized how much trouble they were having just trying to contact Potter. So Hagrid left without me and I went to the Weasley's for the remainder of August."

Four jaws dropped, "Does that mean the Boy Who Lived is really coming this year?"

Crystal shrugged. "I guess. He's been living with Muggles the last ten years though so I doubt he even knew what a wizard is let alone that there's an entire world which goes with it."

Seeing a hand reaching for her pocket out of the corner of her eye, Crystal smacked it.

"Don't you dare Fred Weasley! I didn't spend 10 galleons on that wand just to have it snatched before I even have a chance to use it."

"Ow! That hurts Crys!" The red-headed twin stated, rubbing his now slightly red hand.

"Serves you right for trying to take my Maple unicorn hair, 12 inches."

"Oo-oo! Maple and unicorn hair, how intimidating!" Fred and George said, before they bent over laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Crystal turned to the two girls, both of whom had raised an eyebrow.

"They've been doing this ever since I got it. Think it's funny that it chose me." Shaking her head at the two boys, Crystal put her wand away in her pocket and sat back down. "So where's Lee? He's normally with these two whenever they would hunt me down."

One of the girls shrugged. "Went to hunt down the cart. He couldn't wait to buy some Bertie Bott's."

Crystal laughed, "Figures. So how was your summer, Katie? I heard Wood offered to take you camping with his parents."

Fred and George, who had now quit laughing, sat down and peered at one of the girls, whose face had turned beet-red. "It was alright. My mum ended up going with us, but Wood and I were able to go off on a hike without anyone bothering us one of the days."

"Did you two snog each other?" Fred asked grinning broadly.

Both Crystal and the other girl punched Fred in unison.

"Leave her alone, you bully!" The girls said together.

Rubbing his now sore arm, Fred scooted away from them. "I was just seeing if they actually went on a hike."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thought you'd be waiting for us at the school Now you can stay there all year round." Fred teased.

My eyes gleamed with mischief. "Why would I stay there the whole summer? I still need to get supplies like the rest. And I want the experience of heading there with the other first years. It's not like I'll be taking the boats every time."

Fred laughed mockingly. "'Course you'd want the full experience someone has to fall into the lake this year."

"Then I would swim to shore. If the Giant Squid doesn't put me back in the boat."

Plopping himself onto the seat next to me, Fred lazily played with his wand, twirling it in his fingers, causing sparks to fly from the tip every so often.

"Careful with that thing or you'll poke someone's eye out, Bro." George joked as he sat across from his twin.

Fred shrugged and playfully pointed his wand at his twin. "Or I can put your eyes out right now and save the trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought you'd be waiting for us at the school. Now you can stay there all year round." Fred teased.

My eyes gleamed with mischief. "Why would I stay there the whole summer? I still need to get supplies like everyone else. And I want the experience of heading there with the other first years. It's not like I'll be taking the boats every time."

Fred laughed mockingly. "'Course you'd want the full experience. Someone has to fall in the lake this year."

"Then I would swim to shore. If the Giant Squid doesn't put me back on the boat."

Plopping himself onto the seat next to me, Fred lazily played with his wand, twirling it in his fingers, causing sparks to fly from the tip every so often.

"Careful with that thing or you'll poke someone's eye out, Bro." George joked as he sat across from his twin.

Fred shrugged and playfully pointed his wand at his twin. "Or I can put your eyes out right now and save the trouble."


End file.
